Christmas with the Malfoy's
by cleotheo
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are snowed in at their cottage they spend a quiet family Christmas with their son, Scorpius, who is worried that their change of location will confuse Santa. Dramione family fluff. One Shot.


**A/N - I've got a few festive stories planned this year and this is the first of them. It's just a cute, fluffy one shot that revolves around Draco, Hermione and their son, Scorpius. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione Malfoy woke up to find herself being watched by a pair of small grey eyes. Smiling at the sight, Hermione reached out and ruffled the blond hair of her four year old son, Scorpius.

"Hi, sweetheart. Where's your daddy?" She asked the four year old as she sat up in bed.

"In the snow." Scorpius replied with a pout. "I want to play in the snow."

"Snow." Hermione muttered to herself as she threw back the bedcovers and got out of bed. "Damn." She muttered, arriving at the window.

All she could see for miles was white snow and she couldn't even see the car in the drive down below the window. She could see footprints from where her husband, Draco, had been walking but even they were starting to get covered as snow began falling from the sky. Normally the snow wouldn't have bothered Hermione, but it was Christmas Eve and the small family were currently not at home, instead they were at a remote cottage that once belonged to Hermione's grandmother. Hermione had inherited the cottage a few years ago and the family always visited the few days prior to Christmas.

With the heavy snowfall it looked like they were stuck. The cottage was purely muggle and it was somewhere they came to relax and forget all about the wizarding world. There was no real fire to connect to the floo network, instead the front room housed an ornate gas fire that looked like the real thing. They couldn't even apparate home since Hermione was six months pregnant and it was dangerous for pregnant women to apparate, especially Hermione herself who had not had the easiest of pregnancies with her second child.

Sighing she turned back around to face Scorpius. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast." She told the four year old as she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on over her pyjamas.

Scorpius eagerly hopped out of bed and held onto Hermione's hand as she took him downstairs and settled him at the kitchen table. After giving Scorpius his breakfast Hermione made a pot of tea and settled down at the table with her cup. A few minutes later Draco entered the room, grumbling under his breath.

"Morning." Hermione greeted her husband with a kiss as she handed him a cup of tea. "Is it really bad out there?"

"I think we're stuck." Draco sighed, sitting down next to Scorpius. "It looks like we're having Christmas here."

"I'm sorry." Hermione sighed. "It's my fault we didn't leave yesterday like we planned."

The family had been planning on driving home the previous day but Hermione had been feeling off colour so Draco had suggested they stay an extra night. They had checked the weather forecasts before making the decision but when no snow was forecast they saw no problems with staying a day longer. Unfortunately the weather forecast was wrong and from the looks of things it had been snowing all night.

"It's not your fault, Hermione." Draco reassured his wife. "These things happen. I'm sure we'll be fine here."

"If we're stuck here, you'll have to apparate home and grab the food and presents." Hermione said. Just because she couldn't apparate didn't mean Draco couldn't, technically she was the only one stuck as Draco could take Scorpius with him but she knew her husband would never leave her alone like that.

"Make me a list so I get everything." Draco told his wife.

Hermione nodded and summoned a pen and some paper. As she began making a list of what she needed from home, Draco turned to Scorpius who was happily munching on his breakfast.

"Hey Scorp." Draco smiled at his son and ruffled his blond hair. "It looks like we're having Christmas here. When I come back, maybe we should go and build a snowman."

"Yeah." Scorpius cheered, before his face suddenly fell and Draco spotted tears swimming in the little boy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned by his son's sudden change of attitude.

"We need to go home." Scorpius sniffed.

"We can't go home, Scorp. The car's buried under the snow." Draco replied. He had originally planned on using magic to melt the snow around the car, until he realised that even if he did get to the car all the nearby roads would be inaccessible.

"But we have to." Scorpius cried.

"Why do we have to, Scorp?" Hermione asked, moving to sit on the other side of her upset son. "What are you worried about?"

"Santa." Scorpius replied, a few tears starting to roll down his little face. "What if Santa can't find me? I need to be in my own bed."

"Santa knows where you are." Hermione reassured her son. "I promise he'll still visit tonight and bring you lots of presents."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius sniffed, looking up at his parents.

"We're sure." Draco nodded. "Santa is magic and he knows where all the little boys and girls are, and he never forgets any of them."

"I'll really still get presents?" Scorpius checked, his tears stopping as his parents reassured him everything would be okay.

"Yes, you'll still get your presents." Hermione chuckled. "Now finish your breakfast so we can get dressed. Then we can bake some cookies for Santa."

"I want to build a snowman." Scorpius pouted, remembering his father's earlier offer.

"We can do that after lunch." Draco reassured his son. "You and mum can bake cookies this morning and we can build snowmen this afternoon. Deal?"

"Deal." The four year old nodded solemnly before returning to his breakfast.

With Scorpius sorted Hermione returned to her list of things she wanted Draco to collect. After running over a few things with her husband she sent him off to get the Christmas things while she hustled Scorpius back upstairs. Once Scorpius was dressed Hermione herself got dressed and they headed back down to the kitchen.

By the time Draco arrived back with the bags of Christmas food Hermione and Scorpius had made the cookies and Scorpius was currently decorating them. The four year old was standing on a chair beside Hermione and after she spread a layer of icing on each cookie he was in charge of adding the sprinkles.

"Those look great." Draco said, sliding up beside Hermione and wrapping one arm around her waist, while he reached out for a cookie.

"No." Scorpius scolded his father, batting his hand away. "They're for Santa."

"Don't I even get to try one?" Draco asked his son.

"We can all try one after lunch." Hermione said. "Here finish helping Scorp, while I get the turkey in the oven." She added, handing her spoon and the bowl of icing over to her husband.

As Hermione began preparing the turkey for the following day's Christmas lunch, she kept an eye on her husband and son. Once she had left Scorpius had soon taken charge and was bossing Draco about and scolding him for not putting the icing on correctly. Smiling to herself, Hermione got the turkey into the oven and made some sandwiches for lunch. By the time she was done making something to eat, Draco and Scorpius were also finished and there was now a large plate of homemade cookies on the table.

After lunch Hermione made sure Scorpius was wrapped up snugly, before sending him outside with Draco. While the boys made their snowman, with the help of Draco's magic, Hermione prepared the vegetables for the following day. When she was growing up Hermione had always helped her mum prepare the Christmas lunch the day before, so on Christmas morning there was far less to do in the kitchen.

Once she was finished in the kitchen Hermione rustled up a few things for the snowman before pulling on her coat and some boots. Arriving in the back garden Hermione found Scorpius scooping up snow for a head, while Draco was entertaining him by making the body of the snowman dance.

"This is looking good." Hermione told a beaming Scorpius. "You've done great, Scorp."

"I did it all by myself." Scorpius told Hermione proudly.

Hermione smiled at her son as she watched Draco magically add to the small pile of snow Scorpius had been building. Now the pile was big enough for a head, where before it had just been a tiny clump.

"Are you finished with the head, Scorp?" Draco asked.

Scorpius turned back to his ball of snow and patted it a few more times, before stepping back and nodding happily. "Finished."

Draco stepped up to the ball and used magic to place it on top of the snowman's body. Once it was in place Scorpius stepped forward and patted the snowman a few times as he walked round it and checked he was happy with the result.

"It just needs decorating now." Hermione said, holding out the bag she had brought from the house. "See what you can find in there, Scorp."

Scorpius dug into the bag and produced a carrot. "Nose." He declared, handing the carrot to Draco.

Draco placed the carrot as the snowman's nose and then placed two marbles on the snowman, which Hermione had magically altered to look like eyes. He then added a mouth and stuck a pipe in the mouth. Scorpius then handed him some enlarged buttons and instructed him where to place them on the body. A Santa hat came next, followed by a green and silver scarf.

"Yeah, Slytherin!" Scorpius cheered at the colours on the scarf.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her son's enthusiasm for her husband's former school house, but she didn't comment. From an early age it was clear that Scorpius was a mini version of Draco, so she had long since resigned herself to the fact her son would be a Slytherin. Hopefully though their second child would take after her and would end up in Gryffindor.

"It needs arms." Scorpius declared, looking into the bag and not finding anything. "Mummy you forgot arms."

"Sorry. I didn't realise it needed arms." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, it does." Scorpius pouted.

"Stay here, I'll go and get some arms." Draco told his son.

Draco quickly headed to the bottom of the garden and found a couple of twigs. When he returned he stuck one on either side of the snowman, giving him arms.

"What do you think?" Draco asked his son, who was looking at the snowman with a critical eye.

Scorpius studied the snowman for another few seconds before his face broke into a wide grin and he nodded enthusiastically. "All done."

"It's the best snowman ever." Hermione told her son as she bent down and gave him a hug. "Now why don't we all go inside and have some hot chocolate."

"With mallows?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course." Hermione nodded. "Hot chocolate needs marshmallows."

"Bye snowman, I'll see you soon." Scorpius called waving to the snowman before taking off towards the house.

Once everyone was inside Hermione set about making some hot chocolate while Draco and Scorpius settled in the front room. When Hermione brought the hot chocolate and some cookies into the room she found Scorpius lying on the floor in front of the television. He already had one of his Christmas cartoons on and quickly waved Hermione out of the way when she dared to step in front of the screen.

"You don't mind him watching this do you?" Draco asked as Hermione settled down on the sofa next to him.

"No, it keeps him happy." Hermione smiled, watching as Scorpius sang along to a song in the film.

Curled up next to Draco, Hermione soon fell asleep and only woke up a few hours later when Draco was trying to move without disturbing her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Draco said. "I was just going to go and see about dinner."

"I'll go and do that." Hermione said, getting up off the sofa. "You stay here with Scorpius."

Leaving the two boys to continue watching their Christmas films Hermione went into the kitchen and prepared a quick dinner. With all the food they would eat over the coming days, Hermione decided on a light pasta meal. When the meal was ready she called for Draco and Scorpius and they all sat down to eat.

After dinner Draco took Scorpius to have a bath and get ready for bed, while Hermione cleared away the dinner dishes. Hermione had just finished tidying up and checking on the turkey when Scorpius came running into the room. He was wearing his new Christmas pyjamas with little cartoon elves on.

"Can I watch another film?" Scorpius asked.

"We don't have time for a whole film, it's nearly your bedtime." Hermione said. "But we can watch a short cartoon, how about Mickey Mouse?"

Scorpius nodded and ran off towards the front room. Hermione was just following Scorpius to ask where Draco was when she heard Scorpius gasp in surprise, followed by him screaming Santa's name. Entering the front room Hermione gasped at what she saw, Santa was standing beside the Christmas tree while Scorpius was hugging him.

"Mummy, look its Santa." Scorpius cried, not letting go of the large man in red.

"So I can see." Hermione muttered, going to pull her wand out.

Just as her hand closed round the wood of her wand, Santa looked at her and she recognised the silvery grey eyes. Removing her hand from her wand Hermione walked towards Scorpius and Santa. Hermione was incredibly impressed by Draco's spell work, if she hadn't recognised his eyes she never would have known it was her husband in the red suit. His long white beard was actually real and she suspected everything else was genuine, including the dramatic change in his shape.

"So what is Santa doing here so early?" Hermione questioned.

"I've made a special visit to see a special little boy." Santa replied, in a deep voice that was certainly not recognisable as Draco's.

"Me?" Scorpius asked, looking up at Santa in awe.

"Yes, you." Santa nodded. "I heard you were worrying earlier that I wouldn't be able to find you, so I thought I'd stop by and let you know that I know exactly where you are."

"So, I'll get my presents?" Scorpius asked.

"I'll be back tonight with your presents." Santa said. "But for now, here's a little something for you."

Santa handed Scorpius a present wrapped in green paper and the four year old eagerly turned to his mother. "Can I open it now?" He pleaded.

"Go on then." Hermione said, wondering what the present was.

Scorpius tore into the wrapper and found himself holding a book of Christmas stories. The little boy's face lit up as he thanked Santa for his gift. Scorpius loved people reading to him and his own reading skills were staring to develop quite nicely, so a book was the ideal gift for the youngest Malfoy.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius." Santa beamed at the young boy.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." Scorpius replied, giving the man in red another hug.

When Scorpius had stepped back Santa gave Hermione a quick smile before he suddenly disappeared in a flurry of snow. As Scorpius rushed forward to examine the snow Hermione tutted at Draco's showing off. It wasn't good enough for him just to disappear, he had to do it in style.

"Come on Scorp, I think it's time for bed." Hermione said.

"What about Mickey Mouse?" Scorpius asked, staring longingly at the television as he remembered the original reason he was in the room.

"I think seeing Santa was better than a cartoon, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, causing Scorpius to nod his head enthusiastically. "Come on, I'll read you one of your stories."

Hermione held her hand out for Scorpius and the four year old latched onto it. Heading up to bed Scorpius chattered excitedly about meeting Santa and when he spotted Draco emerging from the bedroom he ran up to his father and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, daddy, I saw Santa." Scorpius exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Draco's arms.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at his son. "Santa doesn't come until little boys are tucked up in bed sleeping."

"But he did. Look he gave me a book." Scorpius insisted, shoving the book under Draco's nose.

"It looks like you were a very lucky boy." Draco told his son. "Not many people get to meet Santa, you know."

"It's time this very lucky boy was in bed." Hermione said. "Go and hop into bed, Scorp and I'll be there in a minute."

Draco put Scorpius down and the four year old ran off into his bedroom, leaving his parents alone in the hallway.

"So did Santa give you a present?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I must have been a bad girl." Hermione replied with a smile.

"I can vouch for that, you've been a very bad girl." Draco chuckled, pulling Hermione into his arms and kissing her thoroughly. "I think your present from Santa is on the bed." He whispered as he released Hermione from his arms and headed downstairs.

Hermione looked between her bedroom and her sons, trying to decide where to go first. Deciding her son came first Hermione went to tuck Scorpius in and read him his bedtime story. After reading her son two stories from his new book, Hermione turned off Scorpius' light and left the little boy to drift off to sleep.

Entering her own bedroom Hermione spotted a wrapped present lying on the middle of the bed, like Scorpius' present it was wrapped in shiny green paper. Ripping open the paper she found a black box that she recognised as coming from the most expensive lingerie store in Paris. Over the course of her relationship with Draco, Hermione had gotten used to receiving expensive lingerie.

Opening the box, Hermione found a set of green and silver underwear. Because of her pregnancy it was more modest than a lot of things she owned, but it was still fairly sexy. When she picked up the underwear, she laughed when she found a matching green elf hat underneath. Obviously she was going to be Santa's little helper.

Heading into the bathroom Hermione slipped on the underwear and perched the hat on her head. Pulling on her dressing gown she headed downstairs, where she found Draco in the front room. All the presents were now under the Christmas tree, indicating her husband had been busy while she was settling Scorpius into bed.

"Did you get your present?" Draco asked, grinning at the sight of the elf hat sitting on top of his wife's head.

"Yes, it's just a shame Santa isn't here to thank personally." Hermione replied, entering the room fully and shutting the door behind her. The last thing they wanted was for Scorpius to come down and disturb them.

"I'm sure I could get him, if that's what turns you on." Draco offered.

"I think I can make do with you." Hermione answered throwing off her dressing gown. "You and Santa are surprisingly similar."

"Hey, I'm not a fat old man in a red suit." Draco protested. "I mean, can you imagine me in red?"

"Actually yes." Hermione smiled, as she walked over to Draco. "I though it suited you."

"What suited me?" Draco asked, feigning ignorance.

"Being Santa." Hermione replied, settling herself on Draco's lap. "That was a lovely thing you did for Scorp. He'll be talking about it forever."

"I have no idea what you're on about." Draco smirked. "I think you've gotten me mixed up with someone else. I was upstairs the entire time."

"Shame, I was just about to thank you for giving Scorpius the best present ever." Hermione replied, running her hand down Draco's chest and popping open a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"On second thoughts I suppose it may have had something to do with me." Draco hissed as Hermione's hand brushed over his rapidly growing erection.

"Well then in that case I guess Santa's little helper should help Santa with his big problem."

Hermione grinned at Draco before connecting their lips and letting her hand slip into his trousers. Draco eagerly responded to the kiss and before long the couple were naked, celebrating Christmas in their own personal way.

**The End.**


End file.
